Fuuka and the Beast?
by HatAmazing
Summary: A fanfiction I made out of boredom. Contains bestiality.


(warning this has terrible spelling at some parts and my writing is utter shit at times. please enjoy)

Chapter 1:  
It was a peaceful evening in the dorm. Fuuka was sitting by herself with her laptop on her lap like any other night. She was alone as everyone else had plans. She didn't mind tho. She wasn't always lonely since she knew Koromaru was sleeping right next to her on the couch.

As Fuuka was doing some research for a project, she got an email from Junpei. She sighed when she saw the message was from him. She didn't think it was anything important since he would mostly send the team pictures of what he thought was funny or just dirty jokes.

"Junpei I swear..." she mumbled under her breath. She was hesitant to click on the message. She lowered the volume just incase he was going to try anything funny. She clicked the message and she blushed intensely at what she was looking at. It was a beastiality site with dogs doing things to naked women. Fuuka had no time to see every detail but she had seen enough to know what kind of things they were doing. She jumped up and pushed the laptop off of her and it crashed to the floor and turned off. "J-Junpei!" she screamed in blushing anger. Normally he wouldn't send those kind of things to her or anyone for that matter. She was so confused as to why he would send it to her out of all people.

As Fuuka was trying to calm down she heard a whimper from behind. She turned around to find that she had woken up Koromaru and his ears were folded back whimpering. "O-Oh i'm sorry, Korochan..I didn't mean to wake you." Koromaru stretched from the couch and hopped off the couch and walked forward to Fuuka. She blushed wildly as she still couldn't get the images out of her head and backed away from him. "N-no stay!" she blushed wildly thinking he was going to do something to her. Korormaru confused whimpered and backed away and walked over to the corner of the couch and stayed there. Fuuka settled down and started to feel bad as she realized that Koromaru was better than that and he was a loyal dog. He wouldn't do anything that brash or dirty to anyone on the team.

"I didn't mean to-" she sighed and walked over to the scared dog and started to pet him behind the ears. The dog started to wag its tail a little as he was being petted. Fuuka smiled as she saw he was cheering up again after being disturbed from his sleep. "how about a treat from the kitchen~" she spoke kindly to the pup and stood up to walk over to the dorms kitchen as Koromaru barked happily to follow Fuuka hopping around. Fuuka opened the fridge grabbed some ham, tearing small parts up for him as Korormaru sat patiently for his treat. She giggled as she would toss the piece of meat and Koromaru would catch it in the air while sitting. "what a good boy, Korochan!~"

As she fed Koromaru she couldn't help but think about what she saw earlier. 'how could people really do those kinds of things..' she thought to herself. 'I mean..isn't it wrong? well..Junpei talks about oral things when he makes his dirty jokes..c-could it be the same thing as- NO NO NO! what am I even thinking about! its dirty and wrong!' she shivered up at the thought about it but then after a while thinking about it for long she started to slightly get aroused by what it could be like. She tried to close her legs tightly together as she stood and tossed another piece of meat to the begging koromaru. 'I mean..could it be just as good as a human..?' she wouldn't know as she was a virgin but obviously she wasn't clueless as to what sex was. She knew full well what sex was and how it worked. She took sex ed in her class and learned all the usual things.

She never had experience with any sexual things at all. she would hear about it from Junpei and gossip from the other kids in school when she would pass by for lunch but she was too scared to even think about what would happen if it ever led up to that point if she was ever asked out. She would always just stay in her room and lay with her pillows and occasionally hug her pillow until her urges went away. But just the thought of a dog doing that to her. she was blushing up brightly and sat down on the kitchen floor. she was thinking too much about everything. Koromaru panted playfully and layed on her lap and closed his eyes resting on her. Fuuka couldn't help but blush more as he did so on top of the thoughts she was starting to have in her head. She started to pet his head and his body back slowly. She was concentrating on how soft his fur coat was. thinking about how it could feel all over her skin. Yukari had given him a bath just yesterday so he felt even softer than ever. Her heart started beating faster at the thought of doing things with korochan as the team was away. she had the dorm all alone with him. she stood up and shook with jitters and anticipation of how it was going to be like.

She opened the cabinet and took out a jar of peanut butter and took it with her back to the couch in the dorm entrance. "korochan...come here please." she sat down and started to breath heavily. "It's just this one time.. y-you can't really tell anyone so I guess it would be alright.." she was shivering even harder thinking about what was about to happen. she sat up and lifted her skirt up and spreaded her legs to reveal her panties. Korochan looked at her confused and was still wagging his tail. he was used to seeing the girls in the dorm in their underwear when they were changing since they thought Koromaru was just a dog it was alright. they really didn't think it was nice to treat him like the other boys in the dorm since he was the most loyal dog in the dorm.

Fuuka started to pull her panties down and her heart started to beat even faster. she opened the jar of peanut butter and took a little scoop of it with her fingers and spreaded some lightly around her slit. "c-come here Korochan..g-good boy~" She said in almost a shivering tone. Koromaru was a little confused but walked over to her and started to sniff the peanut butter around her crotch. Fuuka laid there on the couch trying to hold back her shivers she wouldn't scare off the curious dog. She closed her eyes tightly trying to anticipate the touch of his tongue. "please.. just do it, Korochan." She said in a begging voice. She was scared but there was no turning back now since she was already in the position she was already in. Korochan pushed his nose up to the peanut butter and started to give it a few licks. The moment the dog pressed his nose up to her and finally made contact with her she jumped up hard and let out a loud "MEEP!" she shivered and tried to stay in position. Korochan started to focus on the peanut butter and licked away around her lips. He licked all around outside and got a few licks inside her pussy as well. Fuuka was gripping the couch as tightly as she possibly could tearing up. She didn't know whether they were tears of pleasure or guilt but she didn't want it to stop, not now. She was starting to heat up and get wet at the sheer pleasure Koromaru was giving her with his tongue alone. "G-Good boy! Keep going! Fuuka is really p-proud of y-YOU AHH!" she couldn't control her voice as she was getting lost into how great it felt to her. She really never felt anything like this before. She started to push herself into him a little more as he kept licking inside of her. She wanted him to get even deeper as she started to leak out lovely fluids.

Just then Fuuka's cellphone started to ring and she jumped up scared at the sudden noise that broke the silence between them. With an embarrassed dark red blush she got up and fixed herself up and leaned over to pick up the cell. "H-Hello?" she whimpered still feeling the sensation through her body.

"Hello? Fuuka? I just wanted to let you know that were on our way back."  
It was Mitsuru. She blushed blushed as she heard that they were on their way back. She quickly tried to get up from the couch to fix everything and put the peanut butter back but let out a moan as she tried to stand up feeling her juices along with the peanut butter rub all around between her legs. "Fuuka?! Whats wrong? Are you hurt?!" Mitsuru asked in a concerning tone.

"N-Nothing… I uhh.. stubbed my toe. That's all" she tried to control her stuttering voice.

"I see. As long as it's nothing too serious" Mitsuru giggled slightly at Fuuka. "you can be a clumsy one at times but that's what makes you cute in your own special innocent way. We will be at the dorm in less than 3 minutes." After that she had hung up. Fuuka tried to get up again after she had felt she could finally control herself mostly, she got up and fixed the couch, put the jar of peanut butter away, and got her laptop back. Thankfully it wasn't broken nor damaged the screen but it did show a few scuffs on the side. She thought that no one would see or notice. It's not like anyone else used her laptop anyway. She laid it next to herself and lay back on the couch and waited until the group returned. Korochan hopped back up on the couch and got close to Fuuka laying his head onto her lap. Fuuka couldn't help but feel that Koromaru was beginning to get too close with her now as to what had just happened.

Not too long afterward the gang came back. They greeted Fuuka as they came back just like any other night and walked off to the dorm. Akihiko walking off to rest on the chairs upstairs, Minato walking up to his room, Yukari and Junpei sitting at the couches around with Fuuka, and Aigis standing around the couches.

"hey.. you didn't read that email I sent did you?" Junpei asked. He looked almost scared to ask.

Fuuka remained silent and looked down blushing hard.

"I really didn't mean to send it to you.. It was a joke for another friend."

"What did you send her, Stupie?" Yukari asked. "she looks like she's scared at what she just saw.

"It's none of your concern!" Junpei tried to dodge the question and looked away from Yukari.

Yukari just sighed and looked at Koromaru laying his head on Fuuka's lap. "aww isn't he so cute!~ Did you give him a treat? I bet that's why he loves you so much right now" she laughed as she leaned over to pet him.

Koromaru gave out a few barks and happily panted.

"He said he had a lot of fun with Fuuka-chan tonight. He wishes to be with her tonight." Aigis said in her monotone voice

Fuuka froze as Aigis said that. She had forgotten that Aigis could understand what Koromaru says.

"aww well if its ok with Fuuka then I guess you could sleep in her room tonight!" Yukari said as if talking to a baby pup as she petted and played with Koromaur's fur some more.

Fuuka shook her head and lightly pushed Koromaru off her lap and stood up. "I'm sorry. My room is messy at the moment and I have a headache.. I'm heading off to bed now." She said. As she was about to leave she turned to Junpei and he could see for a split second her bright angry blushing face before slapped across the face and stormed off up the stairs and to her room.

"I take it she saw whatever you sent to her" Yukari said laughing at Junpei as he rubbed his slap mark in pain.

Fuuka lay in bed for an hour or so as she was buried in her bed sheets and hugging her pillows as tightly as she could. She was shivering like mad at the feeling she had when Aigis had said what Koromaur was really thinking. Could he have loved her in a way that humans do as well she thought. He isn't like any other dog that's for sure. He could summon personas and for the most part communicate with the gang almost as if he were human himself at times. She was starting to question herself if she could ever see him the same after tonight. She started to tear up a little and hug her pillow until she fell asleep. She was starting to hate herself for even thinking that she had made Koromaru fall in love with her…and even more so fall in love back with him.


End file.
